


[哈德] 与宿敌的交易

by shenshengdeshiwu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Top Harry Potter, 哈德 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenshengdeshiwu/pseuds/shenshengdeshiwu
Summary: 战后为了忘记一切而跑到麻瓜世界当社畜努力工作的纯情救世主在终于能升职的时候被空降的上司过去的宿敌要胁以身体进行交易？ ？ ？
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

“为什么？！”突然得知自己认真拼搏了三年、一个月前就得到承诺的升职机会莫名黄了，一向勤勤恳恳低调做事的Harry也忍不住大声质问自己的经理。  
“Potter！”经理沉下脸，“你应该问问你自己！为何才刚到公司两周的总裁在八份升职提名中唯一否决了你的！”  
Harry愣住，他听说过公司近期空降了一名总裁，好像是董事长的儿子，但他一个才在期待升职成组长的小职员根本没机会见过对方，更遑论得罪过对方。  
“不过总裁也不是不给你机会，”经理和缓了些声音，拍了拍这个自己看好很久的下属的肩膀，“总裁让你到他身边担任助理，如果表现好，还是会让你升迁的。好好干！”

Harry在总裁办公室门外深呼吸吐气几次，才鼓起勇气在那厚重的木门上敲了敲。要不是想到自己在盥洗室花了十分钟才好不容易把自己的头发整理整齐，他差点又伸手去扒拉把它用乱。  
“进来。”一道清冷的男声从门后响起，Harry低头推门进去，反手将门阖上，抬头看向里边，忍不住高升惊呼,“Malfoy！”  
Harry震惊错愕，宽大的办公桌后，那垂着眼批改文件的浅金发男人不是自己在学期间绝对的死对头Malfoy是谁？ ！  
办公桌后西装笔挺的男人在文件上签了一行字，放下手中的钢笔，看向Harry，点了点头，“好久不见了，Potter！”  
怒火骤然从Harry胸腔爆开，他冲向前，用力一拍Malfoy的桌子，“原来是你这混蛋搞得鬼！我就说为何只有我的升职被否决！你这混帐王八蛋！为什么这么多年还如此阴魂不散！”  
Malfoy慵懒地向后靠上椅背，挑起一边眉，“看在旧识的份上提醒你，Potter，对你的上司说话放尊重点。或者你希望我现在就打个电话给你们部门经理辞退你？”  
Harry简直想一拳揍上那如记忆中一般高傲苛薄令人厌恶的小白脸，他揣紧拳头低吼，“Malfoy你不可以！”  
Malfoy勾起嘴角，凉凉的说，“我当然可以，就凭这家公司是由Malfoy家出资的。”  
Harry惊讶道，“什么！？我不知道！”  
Malfoy灰蓝色的眼瞳在狭长如柳叶的眼眶中翻了一下，“你当然不知道。满脑子芨芨草的巨怪Potter做事向来只看眼前，怎么会想得到要查一下自己应征的公司背后老板是谁？”  
Harry恼怒不已，喉咙发出愤怒的咕哝声，“Malfoy！别忘了战后是谁为你家出庭作证的！”  
“我当然没忘，”Malfoy坐起身，在手肘抵在桌面，十指交握放在下颔下，“但我们现在在麻瓜界不是吗？伟大的救世主为了逃避战争的血腥记忆而脱离了魔法界，抛下了你的朋友们甚至是襁褓中的教子，你确定你想和我来回味一下过往？”  
Harry想起好友们和Teddy心里一阵愧疚难过，但他真的无法让自己再在那个世界多待哪怕一分钟了。 Harry撇开头，烦躁地问，“那你到底想怎样？”  
“我没有想怎样，”Malfoy拉长音节，用像在校时准备戏弄Harry时的语气说道，“我就只是想看看自己的故人现在过得如何，所以我决定把你放到我身边，让你在我办公室打打杂。如此而已。”  
“打打杂？！”Harry瞪着Malfoy高声问道。  
“当然，不然你还想做些什么呢？技术性的事自然有我的特助和秘书处理，可不需要你。”Malfoy语带恶意地笑，“而你，伟大的救世主，就为我端端茶，扫扫地，复印一下文件就可以了。”  
Harry一把抓住Malfoy的衣领，恶狠狠地瞪他，“你想也别想！我努力了三年才不是为了来当你的奴隶！我都已经写好了完整的计画，就等着升上组长后要开始执行！你不能这样破坏我的工作！”他来到麻瓜界后颓废晃荡了好一段时间，进了这公司才终于振作起来。为了忘记过去，他是真的把全部的心力都投入工作当中，这三年来他对自己的公司和工作不仅有了深厚的感情，也有了更多的想法和期待。而这些他为部门仔细想了很久的规划才刚要开始实践，怎么能就这样被扼杀！  
Malfoy伸出自己修长的手指，轻轻掰开Harry的手，“你不想也可以。我可以给你另外两个选项。第一，卷铺盖离开我们公司。”Harry用眼神回应Malfoy告诉他想都别想。  
Malfoy耸耸肩，无所谓地提出第二个选项，“第二，和我睡一个月，一个月后我会让你有大展身手的职位和舞台。”手指轻佻地在Harry手背抚了一下。  
Harry震惊的甩开Malfoy，退后了三步，哑身说道，“你说什么？”  
“巨怪Potter不仅智力不行，连听力也不行了吗？”浅金发的青年侧头浅笑，一向挑畔的表情这次带上了些道不明的暧昧，“我说你，和我睡觉，为期一个月。”  
“你疯了！Malfoy！”Harry难以置信地瞪着自己过去多年的宿敌。  
“我可没有，我只是好心提供你一个选项而已，”Malfoy耸肩，勾起唇，“你不只能得到你想要的工作岗位，还能有一个月绝佳的性体验。”灰蓝如云雾变幻的眼眸别有深意地在Harry身上转了一圈。  
一股热气涌上Harry面颊，他羞恼地低吼，“你别想！我是不会为任何事出卖我的屁股的！”  
Malfoy翻了个白眼，“没人想要你的屁股。Potter。”他站起身，绕过办公桌走向Harry，“我相信没人拥有比我自己更完美的屁股。”  
Harry想嘲讽Malfoy在奇怪地方骄傲自大的言论，却不自觉把余光投向Malfoy的臀部。  
Malfoy察觉Harry的目光，得意的笑笑，走到Harry身前一步，握住Harry的手放到自己屁股上，压着Harry的手捏了自己臀肉一下。 Harry僵立在原地，不知道是不是该切断那只手的触觉，但五指下饱满弹性的触感——他不由自主动手再捏了一下。  
“如何？满意吗？”金发的男人薄唇贴近Harry耳侧问他，一缕发丝从他的耳鬓滑下，搔到Harry颊上的肌肤。蹭的一下，Harry整个脸都烧了起来。  
Malfoy轻笑了笑，Harry头晕脑胀地竟觉得有几分悦耳。 Malfoy抬起右脚膝盖，用大腿蹭了蹭Harry的胯下，“我想要的，只是你的老二。”Harry猛地退了一步，却震惊又羞耻地发现自己的下身有些微抬头。  
不行！他可不懂这些！必须赶快换话题！不然他绝对玩不过看起来经验丰富的Malfoy！ Harry羞恼又慌乱，但又不知如何是好。  
“还有，希望你这身诱人的肌肉不是装饰品。”Malfoy没有在意Harry的后退，只伸出用修长的手指戳了戳Harry把衬衫撑得鼓起的胸肌。  
Harry的耳蜗、耳垂和脖子根全红透了。他这两年养成了跑步健身的习惯，身材开始变得结实，但平常遮在平淡的上班族西装下也没人赞美过他。  
“不…Malfoy…我还是不会跟你睡的！”Harry结结巴巴地说。  
“哦？我们的黄金男孩对自己的性能力没信心？觉得自己连操个人都不会？”Malfoy用揶揄的目光瞄了瞄Harry胯下。  
Harry气恼地瞪他，“当然不是！我只是不想跟你！”他才不会承认自己完全没有经验。  
“呵，你就这么怕我会吃了你？Potter？”Malfoy眨了眨自己长而密的眼睫，接着勾起一个坏笑，“这可是一个好机会喔！你不想把握吗？能把你的死对头压在身下，操进我的身体、掌控我的一切，也许你能把我用哭，也许你能让我哀求你…”Malfoy用轻而缓的语调在Harry耳边勾引，Harry觉得自己红到了脚趾，站立难安。身前的人明明金发在脑后绑得整齐，西装扣到最顶领带打得一丝不苟，是禁欲的职场菁英；但那张英俊精致的脸却以魅惑做挑染，白皙细腻的肌肤上嫣红浅粉的薄唇轻启，吐着温暖的气息和诱人堕落的言语…他又是撒旦派来的魅魔，没有人得以抗拒。  
Harry还在悬崖边挣扎，Malfoy已先轻叹口气站直身体，“好吧，我就不为难你。想来我们救世主离开魔法界太久了，早就忘记了Glyffindor的勇气了。”他后退了一步，还给Harry一些喘息的空间，“你是该害怕，呵，你看起来就像温室里纯洁的娇花，怎么可能做得到那些？并被邪恶的Malfoy污染呢？”  
“我当然做得到！”Harry一把拉回Malfoy，按住他的腰，把他的身体压上自己硬胀的下体。  
Malfoy勾起唇，“好吧，我很期待。”摆了摆腰蹭了蹭Harry胯下的硬物，抬头在Harry耳边说，“不过不是现在，”他用手指推开Harry的胸膛，后退了一步，长指从桌上夹起一张薄卡，放到Harry胸前的口袋里，“晚上8点，凯帝尔饭店，31楼总统套房。”  
金发的男人旋身，迈开长腿坐回办公桌后，低头拿起下一份文件，在拿起钢笔前，他再次抬头，“现在，Potter先生，请回去收拾你的物品，你新的办公室在这里隔壁。”  
Harry气愤地瞪他，但还是只能转身离开。

\-------------------------------------

晚上Harry到了饭店，乘着总统套房的专用电梯来到了31楼，他在那唯一的房门外踱步了半小时，他不知道自己究竟为何会答应这荒唐的提议，更懊恼自己居然还特地先回家洗澡换衣服才过来。他几度想转身按电梯逃下楼，在他快把自己绕出汗来时，房门突然自己开了。  
穿着黑色丝绸浴袍的男人倚着墙，鄙夷的看了他一眼，“进来。”  
Harry揉了揉头发，跟着男人进入了套房。男人宽肩窄腰，背上的蝴蝶骨和翘臀在单薄柔软的布料下显得格外显眼，Harry不敢把视线定在那晃动的翘臀上，怕想起那饱满扎实的肉感，只能顺着衣摆下滑，浴袍下方是浅浅的膝弯，下面修长的小腿上附着一层薄而紧实优美的肌肉，顺着肌理向下是纤细的小腿根部，一根肌腱连着踝骨，勾勒出的线条让人忍不住用视线来回描绘。  
“喝点什么？”男人清冷悦耳的声音在穿过宽敞豪华的客厅和餐厅时响起。 Harry连忙抬头摇头。 “也好，那我们直接进入正题吧。”男人点头，将脸红了的Harry领进了最大的一间卧房。  
卧室装修精致，但并不会过份奢华，家具并不太多，反而显得简洁。一张king size的四柱双人床摆在卧室中央，墨绿色的丝绸被单上面暗绣着低调却繁复的花纹，不注意看只会以为是反光的色泽。  
Harry局促地站在离床几步远的地方，心跳如擂鼓。原本已经坐上床的男人叹了口气起身，“为了让我自己早点享受到，这次我帮你。以后别想我服务你。”  
金发男人走到Harry身前，一手抚上Harry的后颈，一手摆在Harry胯骨上。男人把脸贴近Harry锁骨的位置，微仰着脸看向Harry，Harry觉得脸更热了，Malfoy肯定对他下了什么咒，否则他怎么可能突然觉得自己的宿敌如此的好看、让人心动呢！  
Harry发现那双灰色为主的眸子里辐射状的瞳线是雷电般的墨蓝色夹杂着黑曜石般的磷光。而闪烁的线条之间是流转的灰雾，好似风吹回旋，轻纱舞动，迷雾的背后似乎有许多深藏的秘密等着人去探究。 Harry被勾引着沦陷，但突然银白的羽睫轻掩，藏起了那些迷团。 Harry想伸手抬起那人的脸庞，再去看清那双漂亮的眼眸和其中的灵魂。但那人将他柔软的薄唇贴上了Harry颈侧的动脉，Harry好像突然能听到自己颈动脉里血液的汩汩流动，随着那柔软的唇瓣在细薄的肌肤表层缓慢移动，Harry能听到自己血脉的搏动飞速增快。  
“我喜欢你沐浴乳的味道。”Harry听到贴在自己颈边的头颅说道。他羞红脸，蓦然想起当时自己去买沐浴乳时，选中这瓶青苹果味的时候，脑海一晃而过一个金发少年拿着一颗青苹果，整齐洁白的贝齿喀嚓咬了一口果肉，一些果汁喷溅出来，几滴缀在少年唇角，少年伸出粉色的舌尖将那些果汁勾入口中，一系列的画面泛着青苹果的清香。  
记忆里的少年不知何时长成了浑身魅力外溢的青年，像堕天使又像魅魔，轻贴在Harry身前，邀请他一同坠落。  
那人温热的吐息让Harry本就滚烫的血液沸腾灼烧，那人的手指压过Harry的衣领，顺着Harry的脊骨向下，隔着衬衫流连到肩胛之间。另一只手则抚过Harry的人鱼线，沿着Harry腹肌的纹理上滑，如弹奏滑音般溜上了Harry饱满的胸肌。  
Harry洗澡后穿的是一件休闲的水蓝色衬衫，袖口卷到了小臂上端，领口的扣子也开了两颗，露出部份锁骨，和些微的胸肌曲线。那只白皙纤细骨节分明的手溜到了那衣襟开口，Harry不自觉加速了呼吸，胸膛起伏的幅度也跟着加大。  
那人的手指会施无杖魔法，身前的手指让Harry呼吸急促，在背后轻轻转圈的手指则让Harry表皮的细毛立起。那手指如此灵活，轻轻一个交错就单手解开了一颗钮扣，然后移向下一颗。那人的头颅跟着向下，湿热的吐息挪到了敏感的锁骨上。  
Harry不知何时屏住呼吸，他的衣扣被完全解开，那人用整齐的贝齿叼住一侧的衣襟拉敞开来。 Harry听到那人对着自己节理分明的胸腹肌肉发出了满意的吞咽声，心里不由得生出几分得意。那人的手指滑入Harry半敞的衣衫内，开始顽皮又带着魅惑的舞蹈。细嫩的掌心和指腹在身上打转，Harry吞咽着口水，渴望更多的抚摸。滑嫩的指尖轻触上Harry的乳尖，Harry身体狠狠颤动了一下，他从不知道自己那里会如此敏感，他有些惶恐，但更渴望被再次触碰、甚至深深抚慰。  
那人可能听到了他的心声，但可恶的戏弄了他，就像求学时一样性格恶劣——他的指尖绕着Harry浅色的乳晕打转，就是不碰中间那自动自发立起的小小突起。 Harry粗喘着气，把不满的低吼压抑在喉咙里。  
终于那人玩够了，捏了上去，Harry呻吟出声，那刺痛麻痒带着无尽的欢愉爽感。他想要更多。 Harry挺起胸膛把另一侧的乳尖送到那人面前，那人张开嫣红的唇瓣将它含了进去，一瞬间过强的快感击中Harry，他差点哭泣，他分不清是湿热还是摩擦，他不知道那柔软的唇瓣和其中湿软如灵蛇的舌尖是如何玩弄自己的。但他快站不稳了。他的裤裆被撑到极致，里头的硬物疼痛难耐。  
他忍不住一把抓下那人的压在自己背后的手掌，按到自己的裤裆上。 “这么急？”男人揶揄的轻笑，轻咬了咬Harry的乳尖并揉了把Harry胀痛的裆部。 Harry狼狈的狠狠抽动了一下，喉咙发出一声介于嘶吼与泣音间的低鸣。  
男人一边用唇舌玩弄着Harry的乳首，一边去解Harry的裤头。 Harry的拉链刚被拉下，他就迫不及待地踢掉长裤。男人对着Harry胯下大大的帐篷吹了个响亮的口哨，Harry既羞恼又忍不住骄傲。  
那男人恶意的拉了拉Harry的紧身平角裤，勒了勒那高高翘起的粗大性器，让Harry又爽又痛，对他骨子里的劣根性又爱又恨。  
男人终于扯下Harry内裤，把Harry推上床。撸了Harry粗大的性器几下，把Harry端部流淌的清液均匀的抹到粗圆的柱体每个角落。 Harry低吼着伸手去扯男人的腰带，三两下扒下男人的浴袍，团扔下床。衣物摆脱，Harry骤然看见男人洁白的胸口蛛网密布般的伤痕，他狠狠愣住，而男人也停下动作看着他。 Harry愧疚地伸出手，去抚摸那些泛白的伤疤，倾身过去吻那些伤痕。男人扭开头，推开Harry，“早不痛了。”  
他趴跪在床上，把斑驳的胸口遮在身下，扭头示意Harry靠近他。他翘臀轻扭，“不是一直想揉吗？现在你要怎么揉都可以。”他揶揄的瞟着Harry，无边的媚意不自觉流转。 Harry被勾得呼吸一窒，又因被戳破心思而羞恼。他终究忍不住把一双大掌放到那对圆润的臀瓣上。大手十指用力陷入弹性的软肉里，恣意搓揉，品尝着那滑腻美好的触感。  
他把两团圆肉扯向两侧，露出那微微收缩翕张的殷红穴口。那美丽诱人的景色令Harry狠狠抽气，忍不住拿粗圆的手指去碰触。 Harry摸到一手湿热柔软，好像有黏滑的液体从中流出，Harry发出好奇的咕哝声。  
金发男人埋头在臂弯中轻吸了口气，侧头向Harry抛了个鄙夷的眼神，“因为怕你这愣头青会弄伤我，我已经自己先扩张过了。”  
Harry把手指顶进去，确实湿滑弹性柔软，他等不及要将自己的兄弟插进去了。  
“快点，”男人蹙眉催促他。 Harry拔出被软肉紧密包裹的手指，扶着自己勃发的硬物顶住那柔软的穴口。穴口的软肉自动自发地含住了Harry性器的端部，Harry粗喘一下，慢慢将自己推了进去。甬道里面湿滑无比且紧致火热，层层软肉被坚硬如铁的炙热挤开，又反击般紧紧绞上那炙热。 Harry想尖叫，这感觉太过美好，难以形容，他觉得自己的灵魂好像要脱离身体，他必须用十二万分的意志力才能避免自己控制不住射精。而他当然不能给Malfoy这个狠狠嘲讽自己的机会。而他也无暇和无多余的心神能够思考了，他的身体自动自发动了起来，脏话粗言秽语从口中无意识流出，腰胯失控的向前冲撞。 Malfoy被撞得前倾，Harry一把握住Malfoy的腰把他拉回，下一下撞得更深更用力。天，这腰真细！这屁股真的完美！ Harry的视线赤红欲狂，盯着那刚好契合他的虎口的窄腰、和他殷红性器形成鲜明对比的雪白屁股，手掌和腰胯疯魔般加力，想将这人撕裂打穿。  
Malfoy骂了声Fuck，用力一缩肠肉差点没把Harry榨出精来，Harry急煞住动作狠狠抽气。 Malfoy扭头甩了他一记鄙视的白眼，“果然就是巨怪，尺寸不错但活烂死了！”Harry气红脸但不知如何反驳。  
“别动，我自己来。”Malfoy反手压了下Harry抽动的腹肌，语调拉长，“好好看着，不收你学费。”  
Harry僵跪着，看着Malfoy背对自己趴跪在深色的丝绸床单上，扭动起那罪恶的窄腰，用那罪孽的白雪屁股向后把自己直挺挺翘着的深红性器吞没进那幽深湿滑的穴道里。他扭动着屁股，让紧密湿黏的肠肉转动不同角度包裹着Harry的炽热，带给Harry不同于单纯冲撞的快感。他前倾身体，美如勾画的腰椎弯曲，诱惑人的腰窝显现，嫣红的穴肉吐出Harry的炽热，又缠绵不舍的吸吮挽留残余其中的端部。 Harry刚深吸一口气，Malfoy突然向后挺送翘臀，让Harry的炽热滑入秘境撞过一个充满弹性的突起，撞到肠道最深的弯折处。 Harry和Malfoy同时发出满足的呻吟，“记住刚刚擦过的那里，疤头，那是前列腺。”Malfoy转过头告诉他，眼角带上嫣红的颜色。 Harry重重点头。 Malfoy晃起腰，把那还因着大力撞击而弹跳波动的雪臀摆出绚丽的轨迹，用绝妙的节奏慢慢吐出Harry的炽热，慢条斯理地吸吮被肉环卡住的端部，培育Harry的期待，在Harry开始焦灼时再次用华丽的曲线将Harry吞噬，没有撞到最底，而是让Harry的硬挺压着那神秘的前列腺来回摩擦。连续几下幅度小但快速绵连的抽插，带动细密缠绵的啧啧水声，接着是一下用力的撞击，把Harry吞至最深，让Harry粗长的性器每吋肌肤都能享受被黏腻的肠肉吮吻包裹的极致美好。 Malfoy来回反覆，以几浅一深的完美韵律用他邪恶的屁股操着Harry的阴茎，诱惑他堕入欲望的深渊，让他永无重返纯真的可能。 Harry的粗喘呼吸和Malfoy的达到相同快速的频率，他努力压抑着喉间满足的呻吟，不让自己发出和Malfoy一样不知廉耻的声音。是的，Malfoy的呻吟是魅魔的歌曲，淫靡不知羞的高歌情欲和欢愉。那每丝震动都带着诱惑勾引的低沉嗓音悦耳如神祇的呢喃，邪恶如撒旦的召唤，伴着靡丽的黏腻水声，把Harry的心跳推出可控的频率范畴，让Harry的理智尽断，完全沉沦痴迷于进情欲的深渊，无法自控的舞动，与世界上最羞人的靡靡之音合而为一。  
Harry所有感官都被这个男人的魅惑所占据，触觉、视觉、听觉，甚至嗅觉！ Harry想他的鼻腔一定全是Malfoy汗水或者贺尔蒙的味道，那混合了琴酒、紫罗兰、雪松的气味让他晕眩迷离。  
Harry着迷地看着身前妖精的舞动，看着那雪白的臀肉摆成一叠叠波浪，浪花拍打上自己麦色的肌肤，碎裂出啪啪啪的声响，撞裂他身上的枷锁，带着他的心跳脱缰。太过强烈的欢愉和刺激不停冲刷他全身的细胞，他每束肌肉都不受控制的兴奋颤抖抽动，他蜷缩起脚趾把手指甲刺入掌心的肉里，拼命抵御那摧毁他意识的无上快感。他用残存挣扎游离的思绪感叹Malfoy的淫荡与完美，如果这世上真有吸人精血的魅魔，Malfoy肯定是这种族里的佼佼者！  
他在脑海里的尖叫声中冲上高潮，把积攒多时的种子全喷射进Malfoy体内。他急促的喘息，在好一阵绵长的余韵后他的理智才慢慢回拢。天，Merlin！他真的和Malfoy做爱了！甚至在完全没有自己动作的情况下被Malfoy那完美又邪恶的屁股操射了！他迟钝的思考着，羞愧又满足。天，如果这样的经历持续一个月，不，只要三天，他一定会变成Malfoy的傀儡、情欲的动物。  
但他完全抗拒不了，他脑海里回放着刚刚Malfoy起身时那殷红的穴口流淌出属于自己的白浊的淫靡景色，他任由Malfoy把自己推倒在柔软的床垫上，跨坐在自己身上。他脑袋滞空地看着Malfoy抽了张湿巾把自己疲软黏腻的阴茎擦拭干净，然后看着Malfoy低下他高贵的浅金色头颅，张开那嫣红的薄唇，将自己疲惫的阴茎含了进去！ “Malfoy！”他惊呼。  
浅金发的男人抬眼瞪他，“干嘛？别吵！”  
Harry慌乱地问，“你要干嘛？”他难以想像Malfoy竟然会愿意用他的嘴含住自己的那里，虽然他心里对此好像有股难以言语的兴奋满足感，但也无法避免的不可置信和慌张。  
Malfoy看他像看白痴一样说，“当然是让你赶快硬起来。”  
Harry红了脸窘迫地说，“我才刚射…”不可能马上再次硬起。  
Malfoy翻了个白眼，“你不用再提醒我你早泄的事实，我事后不会忘记好好嘲讽你的Potter。说真的，这才不到十分钟而已，你待会最好持久点，不然我会对你很失望的，疤头。”  
Harry羞愧地红了脸，他想抗议怪罪Malfoy那邪恶过头的屁股，但及时收了口，那只会让这混蛋更骄傲自满 而已。 “但我真的不可能现在…”Harry想抗议自己还在不应期，但金发男人才不理会他，“这可不是由你决定。”他一手握着Harry疲软的阴茎，另一手在Harry的囊袋上轻抚打转，他粉红的舌尖从薄唇间探了出来，舔上Harry阴茎外表那细嫩的肌肤。 Harry狠抽口气，那极致的湿润触感加上那情色的画面是致命的陷阱，但他无法抗拒，只能瞪着那绕着自己性器的形状打转舔弄的灵活粉舌狠狠吞咽。那柔软又弹性的舌头邪恶的柱身四面，绕着冠沟转了一圈，那人修长的拇指压着冠沟下方的系带蹭了蹭，软舌接着从刚刚指腹压过的地方舔过，再向上舔上铃口，用舌尖戳了戳那细缝。 Harry觉得疯狂，自己多年来的死对头会把他那高傲的头颅埋在自己胯间为自己做这样极尽色情的事，而自己应该绝对无法这么快就再硬起来的阴茎尽管疲乏而疼痛，却毋庸置疑地兴奋胀立而起。那条邪恶的化身（舌头）再次在Harry的阴茎上转了一圈，接着红润的薄唇开启，那个金发魅魔将Harry的阴茎含进了口中！ Harry咒骂了一声，指尖再次掐进了掌心！这贪婪邪恶的魔鬼！他湿热的口腔包裹Harry的阴茎，强势地把它的端部送至咽喉，他狠狠地收缩，不顾Harry性器的疲惫要强迫它完全硬起！那颗高贵的头颅几个起落，有力的律动吞吐，发出淫靡的吸吮水声，硬生生把Harry的阴茎吸得坚硬如铁。  
金发的男人满意的吐出Harry的阴茎，往上爬坐到Harry的大腿上。他推倒Harry，倾身从床头捞起润滑剂往手上淋了一堆。 Harry还来不及遗憾Malfoy散着热气的身体没有和自己的紧密相贴便坐直起来，就被湿滑的手掌夺去全部心神。 Malfoy用他那双如钢琴家修长优雅的手包裹住Harry的阴茎，把湿淋淋的润滑剂均匀涂抹在上面。 Harry粗喘着气看着Malfor扶着自己的阴茎对准他抬起的臀部下隐秘的穴口，他紧张的吞咽，看着Malfoy沉腰把自己的性器吞进屁股里。  
天，这滋味真的太美好！ Malfoy的肠道紧得就像是要把Harry的灵魂如果汁般从肉体里榨出来！ Malfoy就这样坐在Harry的腰胯上，如水蛇般扭动，迷人的腰腹收缩，把臀部高抬而起，让Harry的阴茎滑出，在只余一个端部的时候又猛然沉腰坐下，让Harry的性器破开那层层叠叠的软肉撞到最深之处。  
Harry的感官被两人律动交合的快感占据，而他的心神则被眼前令人疯狂的绝美景象所占据。 Malfoy在他身上暧昧摆动着他那比专业舞者更会扭的腰肢，身前挺翘的阴茎颜色嫩红，随着Malfoy起落的动作上下晃动，开口处往外吐着清澈黏滑的液体，色情至极。  
Harry不知Malfoy为何不再遮掩自己胸口的伤痕，他只知道那些白皙的纹路让Malfoy泛起粉红的胸膛显得更加华丽诱人。他想伸手去抚摸Malfoy浅浅的胸肌，想代替Malfoy肌肤表层细密的汗珠滑过Malfoy全身。他想用力揉捏Malfoy的身体，在上面留下自己的印痕。  
Malfoy越动越快，操控着两人的身体在宽大的房间里演奏出淫靡的乐章。 Harry享受着极致的欢愉并着迷地看着Malfoy。 Malfoy仰着头，双手压着他Harry的腹肌，疯狂扭动摇摆腰臀沉迷情欲的浪荡模样。那人滑顺的金色马尾在他的脑杓后甩荡，浓密而弯翘的长睫半掩迷离涣散的银灰色眼眸，笔挺的鼻尖上可爱的细小汗珠圆润诱人，那邪恶的红唇微启，轻吐着湿热的气息和甜腻的呻吟。  
Harry盯着Malfoy的脸质问自己何时成为了宿敌的信徒，他没有答案，只知道他现在愿为这人永世沉沦。  
他控制不住伸手膜拜般着迷地抚摸Malfoy的肌肤，想融化在Malfoy的身体里。 Malfoy抓住他的手，按到自己滚烫的性器上面，压着Harry的手撸动自己的硬挺。他又抓住Harry另一只手，压到自己胸口乳尖上，接着把自己的手放到另一侧的乳尖上，开始揉捏把玩自己胸前突起的粉色小石子。 Harry顺着Malfoy的力道撸动Malfoy的阴茎，学着Malfoy的动作揉捻按压那颜色渐渐变得艳红的乳头。 Malfoy发出更加放浪妩媚的呻吟，大力在Harry胯上扭腰起伏，他美得像天使，却是沉迷情欲浑身魅惑的堕落天使。  
而他施与Harry的快感有如极乐，Harry被他湿热的甬道紧紧绞着又狠狠磨擦，快感的电流不停从那充血胀痛的地方源源不绝发生，强力地冲刷Harry全身的细胞，并不停累积要将他逼至疯狂。 Harry的眼角泌出几滴生理泪水，他无法控制地粗声低吼，他想他就要死在Malfoy身下了，被自己的宿敌性爱骑乘致死。  
他现在脑袋停摆，无法对这种死法感到羞愧，他只想要更多，想要天天都被自己的宿敌以性爱谋杀。  
但他第一夜便没死成功。  
Malfoy握着Harry的手给了自己阴茎三下从龟头到茎根的深重摩擦，同时压着腰让自己前列腺狠狠撞上体内粗大的硬物，他尖叫着全身抽搐，肠肉狠狠绞紧Harry的阴茎，爆发出来，白浊喷射成一个弧线洒满Harry的胸肌和腹肌。  
Harry被绞得差点缴械，但他强力忍了下来。 Malfoy压在他身上剧烈的喘息，湿热的肠肉仍紧紧裹着Harry的炽热。  
Harry捏着拳头等Malfoy慢慢平复呼吸，才忍不住小幅向上挺腰，想继续那让人陷入濒死状态的极乐性交。  
但Malfoy压住他的腹肌制止了他的动作，Harry看着Malfoy如迷雾般银灰色的眼里意乱情迷的欲望如潮水般退去，Malfoy尽管被汗水浸透，全身泛着潮红，那银灰色的眼又恢复疏离高傲的模样。 Harry呼吸一窒，难言的难受。  
Malfoy撑起身体，让Harry还高翘炽热的阴茎从体内滑出，他就这样转身下了床，把Harry徒留在床上。  
“喂，我还没有—”Harry抗议地叫到，希望那在微晃中站起的男人能转身回来自己身上。  
“今天到此为止，”Malfoy冷漠的说，“隔壁的卧室和浴室你可以随意使用，你可以到那里自行解决。”接着他头也不回地走向浴室。  
Harry收回今晚所有赞美Malfoy的话，不管他有多性感迷人都和过去是一样该死的混蛋。 Harry咒骂着，但眼睛依旧无法从Malfoy的背影挪开。天杀的，这个混蛋真的该死的性感！ Harry握住自己的阴茎用Malfoy今晚的各种模样为自己做起手活。去他妈的，他刚刚就不该忍住，他应该再一次射满Malfoy那欠操的屁股。  
Harry用Malfoy趴跪在自己身前淫荡地向后摆动屁股求操的模样把自己送上高潮。他的精液喷洒在Malfoy华贵的床单上，他才不在乎，他起身到隔壁卧室里的浴室冲了个澡，出来把自己摔到柔软的床上便睡了过去。陷入沉眠前再次咒骂了几句那把自己当成人肉按摩棒的该死的性感至极的金发混蛋。

T.B.C.


	2. Chapter 2

一抹冰凉将Harry从睡梦中激醒，他撑起上身眯起眼一看，忍不住爆了粗口，“操，Malfoy你干什么！”  
一向浅眠的他难得一夜好眠，一睁眼却看到梦中和自己在高空追逐金色飞贼的小混蛋坐在自己的双腿之间正把润滑剂往自己的晨勃上倒。他一把抓起一旁的眼镜戴上，抬腿就要去踹那成年版的混蛋。  
可那成年版的混蛋大概早有准备，在他抬腿前就把自己整个膝盖压上了他的腿，滑腻的手掌更是包住他的勃起一个力道适中的完美撸动，擦过Harry性器表皮每一个敏感点，把他的魂魄和理智一起擦了出来。  
Harry呻吟了一声，半坐起身按住那支犯罪的手，暴躁地瞪着自己腿间那做着色情邪恶的事却一脸正经无辜的混蛋，“你到底想干嘛！现在是早上！ ”  
“是早上所以才要做这事不是吗？”那混蛋用他精致的脸给了Harry一个甜美如天使般的笑容，看得Harry呼吸一窒。而没等Harry一铁锤敲醒自己去正视那人邪恶的本质，那家伙就自己不耐地丢掉了那和他恶劣个性相差十万八千里的假面，弯曲如弦月般装单纯的眼角向上一勾，瞬间变成挑逗媚惑的魅魔之眼，迷雾般诱惑的眼瞳在Harry挺拔坚硬的粗大上转了一圈，“你看你这里立这么高，这么欲求不满的样子。”说完还探出一小截邪恶的粉色舌尖舔了一下他粉嫩的薄唇。湿润的，泛着光泽——  
Harry暴怒，为这混蛋颠倒是非的话更为轻易被勾引的自己，“这是晨勃！是正常的生理现象！我才没有欲求不满！”该死的，他干嘛注意那家伙眼睛舌头还有嘴唇的色泽！  
那可恶的混蛋如少时一般骄傲地抬起下巴，任性地宣布，“好啦别挣扎了，Potter，你是反抗不了我的。”  
“别说笑了！我反抗不了你？！”Harry觉得荒谬可笑，却发现自己居然有一瞬间还想着这家伙混蛋恶劣的样子比装纯真还更迷人！他飞快撤下那道念头，凶道，“快给我滚下去！”  
但他并没有动手去推开人，他告诉自己他只是不想去碰那家伙敞开的浴衣下毫无羞耻地曝露、白皙的身体。  
“真的？你舍得我走？”可恶的混蛋瞟着Harry在他手中颤动发烫的阴茎嘲讽笑道，“我看你想要的是这样的'下去'吧？”说着他爬上Harry的腰，扶着Harry坚硬的性器坐了下去。  
Harry无法抑制呻吟低吼了一声，Malfoy的屁眼真是该死的太美好了！层层软肉湿热黏滑，被推挤开又热情地紧贴回来蠕动吸吮着自己的阴茎。  
“该死的！我说的是滚下床！”他口不对心地坚持。  
Malfoy压着Harry的腹肌，开始在Harry身上起伏律动，一边轻哼一边慢悠悠问道，“喔？那你现在还想要我下床吗？”  
“Fuck！Bloody hell！”Harry捏紧拳头，他现在除了咒骂什么都说不出口，他现在必须死命压抑自己抬腰去撞击Malfoy屁股的冲动。  
“嗯？Potter？你还没回答我。”Malfoy看着Harry满脸赤红，鬓角泌汗，压抑粗喘的模样，加快了摇动屁股起落的速度，并恶劣地追问。  
Harry装作没听到，他感觉有湿滑的液体被自己的龟头冠沟刮带而从Malfoy屁股流了出来，打湿了两人交合的部位，给肉体拍打声再添加了些液体拍打声。天，这真的太色情了，Harry控制不住，开始迎着Malfoy坐下的动作向上挺腰，两人交合处的液体随着他们越来越快的动作被打成了绵密的泡沫。  
Malfoy开始甜腻地呻吟，清亮的嗓音低了几个音度，带上些鼻音，柔和了平时棱角分明的腔调，婉转如魅惑的中音提琴。他放任性爱的欢愉染上自己灰蓝的眸子，用两汪春情流转的迷雾去勾弄Harry微蹙的眉眼，是嘲弄挑衅，又是勾引，“说呀，Potter！”他要这固执的蠢狮子忘记理智，和他一起跃入情欲的浪潮里陶醉沉沦。  
Harry偏头逃避不肯面对，慌不择路地胡乱抓了个问题回击，“你一大早就自己扩张过了？”  
Malfoy轻笑，一边继续摆臀吞吐Harry的性器，一边倾身贴近Harry的侧脸，对着Harry颊上的细汗吹气呻吟，慢悠悠暧昧非常地回答，“是啊，就在你这张床上，看着你的胸肌…腹肌…”用力紧缩他的肠肉绞了下Harry炽热的欲望，“还有你这高高立起，又粗又大的东西，无比期待、非常细致地给自己扩张的呢。”  
“操！”Harry闭上眼呻吟骂道，“你这该死的淫荡色情狂！”他脑海里已经清晰出现Malfoy贪婪色情地把他修长优美的手指塞进屁股里，进进出出，晃着屁股给自己扩张的模样了。  
“喔，但现在在我屁股里插得欢的是谁呢？”Malfoy用他那迷人的中音提琴音贴在Harry耳边调情般嘲讽，带着轻哼与喘息，让Harry整圈耳廓都酥麻了。  
“是你坐上来的。”Harry拒绝承认自己有多沉迷于这混蛋的性爱勾引里，拒绝承认自己毫无抵抗力。  
“是呀，你还要我下去呢，”Malfoy放浪地大幅摆动腰臀毫不掩饰自己沉迷情欲欢愉地呻吟喟叹，一边用浪出水的动作和声音把Harry的魂儿从肉体躯壳里勾出来，一边又恶意地嘲讽戳刺Harry没了躯壳遮掩防御的羞耻心，“我要不要下去呢？”  
Harry忍无可忍，扣住Malfoy的腰窝，腰腿用力一翻，把Malfoy掀翻压到身下，“你这样下去。”压着Malfoy的腰把自己重重撞入Malfoy体内。  
“呃嗯—”Malfoy被撞出一声意外的呻吟，他愣了一下，但随即笑得更加暧昧得意，他主动曲起腿，抱住自己双膝，把大腿压到胸口两侧，让自己门户大开，“来，用力干我。”  
Harry恼怒自己好像完全在Malfoy的掌握之下又克制不住汹涌的欲望，他捏住Malfoy两团饱满的臀肉把他拉近自己的胯部，一边用力揉捏一边凶猛地摆腰冲撞。  
Malfoy浪声媚吟，“嗯—没错…那边，用力点，yes…”一边收缩着肠肉去绞吸Harry的炽热。 Harry十指陷入饱满弹性的臀肉里，可以清楚看见中央那嫣红的洞口是如何湿漉漉地吞吸自己粗大的东西的。他狠狠地粗喘，一下一下把自己用力拔出再凶猛地捅入，把那小小的洞撑到完全光滑无一丝褶皱，再拔出来，看那红肿的穴口阖不拢、可怜兮兮地收缩蠕动乞求被再次捅开，狠狠入侵。他竭力忽视焚烧自己肉体神经的极致快感，只想狠狠地挞伐这可恶的性感混蛋。  
“快一点，”Malfoy哼哼唧唧地催促他加快动作，并在Harry抽出时绞紧肠肉挽留，不让Harry将粗大的硬物完全退出。  
Harry加快动作，努力每一下都去摩擦碾压记忆中的那处突起，他打桩似地挺送自己的腰胯，粗大的阴茎把穴内的液体带出来又压进去，在肉体的撞击声中把那些汁液打成细滑的奶泡，捅不回去的部份顺着Malfoy臀缝的曲线往下滑落。太色情了，都要弄湿床单了！ Harry忍不住问道，“你的屁股是不是会自己出水？”  
Malfoy妩媚地呻吟，又勾起笑调戏Harry，在Harry插入时两侧臀肌用力一夹，“可能喔！它可喜欢你这硬梆梆的大东西了。”  
Harry被Malfoy夹得一个急煞，狼狈地粗喘，他气愤地瞪着Malfoy，这人真是毫无羞耻，怎能说得出这种话。  
Malfoy回以他一个狡黠的笑，晃眼得Harry必须再多停顿一秒。 “你不会这样就不行了吧？要是你又像昨天一样早泄，我可要好好考虑是否要继续我们的交易了。”  
Harry脸色一红，试图凶狠地瞪他。 Harry不能让自己继续盯着两人啧啧交合的位置了，那样他会控制不住自己沸腾奔涌的欲望，他可不能再次过早交代，让Malfoy有借口嘲笑自己一辈子甚至取消这场交易！ Harry咒骂自己，才不过一夜他竟就已经舍不得失去这他原本抗拒的一个月的性生活了。  
Malfoy轻笑一声，抬手搂住Harry脖子，长腿盘上Harry的腰部，脚背勾在了Harry屁股后面，接过了掌控速度的权力。他没有加速，反而用长腿夹紧Harry的腰，让两人交合的节奏慢了来下来，再用单薄的脚背轻推，把Harry压入自己火热的体内。 Harry几度想抢回速度的控制权，却无法抵抗Malfoy那双长腿在自己身上施加的力气，那力气不大，但却和那令人疯狂的缠绵穴肉配合无间，完全抽断了人的理智，让人只能顺着他轻缓的力道律动。他控制着两人的身体，把交合的快感拉得更加绵长而让人心荡神驰。 Harry的喘息带上了几丝压抑不住的低吟，他从未体验过这如陷仙境的感受。他好像要溺亡，溺亡在这无尽的欢愉里。 Malfoy仰头舔舐Harry颈动脉周围嫩薄的肌肤，接着启唇含住，如种下标记般用力吸吻出一个殷红的印痕。  
轻风吹动窗帘，却羞于打扰这一室旖旎的乐章。  
Harry不知他们做了多久，也无力去在意室内清晨稀薄的日光何时逐渐大亮。


	3. Chapter 3

Harry瞪着饭店客房那一衣柜的高定西装，心里一阵烦躁——现在到底算怎样？他是经不起激，就这样莫名其妙的和Malfoy滚了两次床单，还该死地打算继续滚一个月。但就这样被Malfoy拿捏在手里，跟着那该死的混蛋指尖的方向行动，怎样都令人不爽。但他昨天穿来的衣服被那混蛋径自送洗了——问起时那混蛋还一脸嫌弃地骂他恶心——他现在别无选择，只能穿这些一看就不是自己风格，丝质滑顺，看起来还会隐隐反光的衬衫西装，有的还绣有暗纹——他不会还得打领带吧？ ！柜内每件衬衫上都挂了配套的领带！虽然平时上班他也得穿衬衫西裤，但公司要求并不严格，所以他穿质料粗硬的普通白衬衫也就好了，别说打领带了，扣子他都没扣上最上面那颗过。  
他咬牙切齿地拆开全新的内衣裤套上，再从那排衬衫里挑了件最不显眼的白衬衫穿上。没想到十分合身，这明显不是Malfoy的尺寸，那家伙订了一柜子西装给自己？但他们昨天才说定这场交易，他哪来的时间订的？不会是那家伙以前的对象的吧？想到这Harry脸黑了黑，莫名地更加烦躁不爽。  
Harry盯着手中的暗蓝色领带皱眉，刮尽脑海里相关的记忆，勉强笨拙地用最简易的打法系在了脖子上，但脖子被勒住的感觉实在十分难受。  
等他穿戴好进到餐厅，Malfoy已经仪态优雅地快吃完早餐了。他走到Malfoy身边准备坐下，忍不住问道，“你现在住这？”  
“嗯，”Malfoy盯着他的领带皱眉，抬手拦住要坐下的Harry，“过来。”  
Harry直觉反应后退了一步，“干嘛？！”Malfoy抓住他领带用力一扯，把他拽弯下腰，他刚想大叫咒骂，却突然看到Malfoy放大到眼前的脸，他睁着眼莫名失去声音。 Malfoy抬着头，嘲讽着巨怪就是不会打理仪表，一双修长的手灵活地解开Harry的领带，调正Harry的衣领，纤长的手指翻飞重新为他系上领带，打了个复杂的汉诺威结，再把他领口翻下来调好。  
Harry呆愣地看着Malfoy遮住眼瞳的银白色睫毛，等Malfoy戳着他胸肌让他坐下才回过神来。不知是否是错觉，Malfoy帮他重新系好的领带不再像方才那样勒人，脖子有轻微束缚的感觉，却不觉得压迫难受。  
Harry一阵不自在，在道谢和咒骂Malfoy反常吓人间矛盾，最后他放弃，坐下拉过放着培根的盘子改口问，“为什么要住在饭店？”  
“这里也是Malfoy家的产业，离我们的几家公司都近，还有人打理——当然不是麻瓜，”Malfoy随口总结，“方便。”  
Harry有些惊讶Malfoy家居然在麻瓜界有如此多产业，但他嚼着法式吐司夹培根想着，发生过那些事Malfoy不想继续住在Malfoy庄园也可以理解。只是一个人住这空荡的饭店套房总觉得有些冷清疏离。  
等等，Malfoy不会打算让自己这个月都住在这吧？他可不想，就算他的小公寓乱七八糟，他也没打算把每天留宿这里。他原本没想过要在Malfoy的地方过夜，只是昨晚心太累懒得还要去搭车回公寓就直接睡了。他之后要住这吗？ Harry还是想回自己的公寓，不管怎样说，至少是自己的地盘。  
但回去就不会遇到像今天早上这样Malfoy的袭击了。 Harry说不出自己想不想要这样火辣的袭击。也许一开始有点惊吓，但他后来该死的沉迷其中…他甩着脑袋，想把今天清晨舒爽到血肉骨髓指尖发梢摧人理智的快感记忆清空出去。他一点也不想回想Malfoy沉醉情欲的表情有多性感！  
在Harry胡思乱想时Malfoy已经优雅地用完早餐，“你动作快点，我们要迟到了。”  
Harry讶异他这大老板竟然也会在意迟到，但还是加速吞下了吐司。扬眉拿起桌上的南瓜汁飞快地灌下，他第一次在Hogwarts外看到南瓜汁，味道还和Hogwarts一模一样。不过他刚刚看Malfoy喝的是奶香与烘培咖啡香味交融的拿铁，不知道是否加了很多方糖。  
他跟着Malfoy进了电梯才发现这饭店27楼以上的按钮全是巫师才看得见的，他昨晚完全没有心力注意。  
到了地下车库，Malfoy确认Harry会开车后就直接把钥匙丢给了他，自己坐到了后座去。  
Harry烦躁地抓了抓头发，原来自己现在还得身兼司机，叹了口气，虽然他会开车，但他并不爱在繁忙拥挤的伦敦市区开车。 “我还以为你会幻影移形去上班。”  
“如果你的巨怪脑袋还记得我们公司多数员工是麻瓜的话就不该有这愚蠢的念头。”Malfoy翻着手中文件头也不抬地嘲讽道。 “不过我们那层都是巫师，可以放心。”  
Harry又再次惊讶，昨天他没见到Malfoy的秘书和特助，他搬东西过去办公室时似乎他们都外出办事了。他们都是巫师吗？不会是认识的人吧？  
好在公司离饭店确实很近，Harry没怎么遭遇市区通勤时的车流困扰就把车开进了公司。两人到了总裁办公室的楼层各自进了自己的办公室，Harry意外又好像理所当然地看到Pansy Parkinson坐在办公桌后向他抬眉。 “好久不见，Potter。”Parkinson十指飞快地在键盘上舞动，“快坐下开始工作，你和Draco迟到了半小时。”  
Harry尴尬地坐到自己的座位上，看来Parkinson完全知道他和Malfoy的交易，“呃，我该做什么？”  
“帮忙整理各单位上交的报告和计画书，画出重点，整理摘要，确认附件图档表格是否完善、数据资料正确。觉得有意味不明、缺少资料的就退回去要他们修改补充。整理好的丢去给Draco做决策。最上面那份是我之前做的，你可以当范例参考。”Parkinson挥了一下魔杖让几份文件悬在空中让她可以轻易和电脑屏幕对照一边说道。  
Harry没想到他能做上这么有意义的工作内容，拿起最上面的档案开始浏览，庆幸了一下，“还好，我还以为Malfoy叫我来是准备让我扫地擦玻璃各种奴役。”  
“他是这么想，但我和Blaise有太多工作需要你替我们分担了。”Parkinson耸肩，“别高兴太早，我们总共有16家公司的项目要管，还有一堆与合作对象的企划和谈判事宜，你最好祈祷能准时下班。”  
Harry看到Parkinson背后还有几份文件悬在空中，每份前面都有一只笔飞舞着在上面画线或圈写，而文件们则快速地在翻页。  
“那是什么？”Harry忍不住问道。  
“和你的工作类似。”Parkinson简短地回答。  
“那为什么…”Harry还没问完Parkinson就直接说，“因为魔法只能筛掉冗言赘字和形容词等废话，并抓出重复出现的关键词、主宾语动词等重点，和做基本的数据检查，但逻辑梳理、归纳和判断还是需要人。”  
Harry还是觉得佩服，没想到魔法可以这么用，听起来有点像电脑，不过他也不知道怎么用电脑做到这些，可能得写些小程式？不过他也不会。  
他低头看起Parkinson给的范本，发现她真的很擅长这个，她把十几页的报告做了简明条理清晰的摘要，各点关连对应到的报告内详细说明或支持数据的部份也都做了清楚的标示，她还写了几点意见和评论供Malfoy参考。 Malfoy有她这样的秘书真的很幸运，Harry想。  
Harry拿起还未处理的文件开始尝试，但还没等他画出前三页的重点，一只纸鹤就飞到他桌上打断了他的工作。 Harry有些无奈又有些怀念，没想到这么多年过去那混蛋还会做这种幼稚事。他打开一看，里面一样画了个丑不啦几的简笔小人，头上有道闪电的图案，正在做泡咖啡的动作。纸片上一行优雅的字写着：泡一杯咖啡给我，手磨的，要加鲜奶和三颗方糖。  
Harry撇撇嘴，大笔在上面写了不会，写完才想起来自己很久没用魔法了，魔杖都没带在身上，无法让纸片飞回去。但纸片没让他烦恼，他手一离开纸片，纸片就自动折回了纸鹤的模样飞了回去。  
没一分钟又一只纸鹤飞进来，Harry正看文件看一半不想理，纸鹤便飞到他手边啄他，Harry吃痛缩了一下手，忿忿地打开纸鹤——这次上面只有两个字：去买！  
‘我忙’，Harry边写边朝纸片皱鼻，好像在对那金发混蛋这么做似的。  
纸鹤飞回去又飞进来——‘你这什么态度！工作不想要了吗？无能的疤头！ ’  
‘认真替某位真正无能的人的专心工作的态度。 ’Harry简直想揍那混蛋一拳。  
纸鹤又一个来回，却在Harry打开前被旁边射来的一团火焰烧成了灰烬。  
Harry震惊地转头看向Parkinson，看到她手中笔用力撇了几下，一张纸在空中折叠起来，变成鲜红的色泽，飞出了门外。接着隔壁传来Parkinson咆哮的声音，“要传纸条就让他坐你办公室去！废物白痴！再打扰老娘工作试试！”  
Harry在心里赞美Parkinson，却没想到女王大人下一秒就转头向他宣布，“你，收拾东西，搬到隔壁去。”  
“不！我会认真工作的——”Harry在她锐利的视线中收了话音，不甘不愿地把昨天才搬过来的东西再次收进箱子，带上今天拿到的文件们一起离开这他才坐下半小时不到的办公室。  
他碰一声拍开Malfoy办公室的门，Malfoy尖酸的嗓音立刻响起，“粗鲁的巨怪都不懂礼仪的吗？”  
“对你不需要那种东西！”Harry恶狠狠地瞪他，接着环视四周，没有看到多余的办公桌，“喂，弄个办公桌给我。”  
Malfoy低头回去自己的文件上，凉凉幸灾乐祸地说，“自己去隔壁搬。”  
Harry气恼但还是只能撸起袖子去隔壁把刚刚坐过的办公桌椅搬过来。搬着那厚重宽大的办公桌时，他一边庆幸自己这两年有认真锻练，一边咒骂Malfoy不肯用魔法帮他（而他也不敢开口去打扰被文件立体包围的Parkinson。）

Harry坐到Malfoy办公室后Malfoy反而没再提买咖啡也没出声使唤他做任何事，Harry竟能安稳地进行Parkinson指派的工作，并在午休结束后不久将它们全都完成。 Harry仔细从头检查一遍，没发现疏漏，认为自己完成的还行，拿到了Malfoy桌边给他。 “放着，”Malfoy只下巴点了一下示意Harry把文件放在他还未处理的那区，眼睛不离自己手中的文件，专心批阅。  
Harry回去隔壁问Parkinson，得到一句暂时没有更多工作给他。他无所事事地坐在自己座位上看着Malfoy工作的样子——他之前把自己的座位摆在Malfoy侧边对着Malfoy的方向，可以清楚看到Malfoy的一举一动。  
看着Malfoy专注地低头批阅一份又一份的文件，那骨节分明的修长手指中握着的竟然是钢笔、印刷纸而不是羽毛笔、羊皮纸总让Harry感觉有些不适应。今天Malfoy真的让他惊讶了很多次，虽然这混蛋一如在学期间一样性格恶劣可恶，但又好像有些地方不一样了？不，一定是错觉，Harry逼自己移开盯着Malfoy低垂的睫毛、高挺的鼻梁和轻抿的薄唇，接着发现那家伙几次拿起桌上的马克杯又在发现它空了后将它放下。  
Harry觉得自己有些坐不住，嗯，他只是太无聊了，他需要出去走走，反正他也无事可做嘛。  
“我去买杯咖啡，”他站起来往外走。 Malfoy先是随意地嗯了一声，接着又叫住了他，“喂，谁说你可以大摇大摆地翘班的！”  
Harry哼了声，“不是有人要我去买咖啡的吗？”  
“呦，那巨怪的神经传递速度又再次刷新我的认知了啊，过了几个小时终于能处理一个这么简单的指令了吗？”Malfoy尖刻地说。 Harry太阳穴跳动，我脑袋坏了才愿意帮你买，而你那张该死的嘴除了嘲讽就无话可说了吗？  
在Harry一脸不爽地踏出门前，Malfoy又追加了一句，“再一个鲜奶油香槟蛋糕、一个草莓甜心卷、一个榛果咖啡千层、一个柚香柠檬派。”  
Harry在脑里骂着吃这么多甜点吃不死你？ ！一边回想起Malfoy光裸的紧实腰身，毫无赘肉，那匀称的肌肉、白皙的肌肤的手感——碰！他用力甩上办公室门，把那邪恶色情的混蛋一起甩出意识之外！他真的需要蓝天、需要呼吸一下没有Malfoy的空气！

Harry等待店员手冲咖啡时，被一个妍丽时髦的女性搭讪，Harry在对方露骨的视线中意识到，Malfoy借他的柔软衬衫和特别短的领带打法似乎突显了自己胸肌的曲线，他尴尬地驼了驼背，嚅嗫地拒绝了女士要电话的要求，飞快接过店员包好的咖啡和蛋糕快步离开。  
Harry把自己的黑咖啡以外的东西放在Malfoy桌上便快步溜回自己座位。他低垂着长睫好像在看着手中的黑咖啡，却其实透过睫毛的缝隙偷瞄那正从纸袋掏出蛋糕盒的金发男人。那男人看起来好像面无表情，眼瞳却闪着光，是有多喜欢甜食啊？不过昨晚和今早那男人也是这样看自己的吧？ Malfoy想要、甚至喜欢自己的身体…Harry有些脸红的想。不知为何刚刚的女人的目光只让他感觉尴尬窘迫，但得到这混蛋家伙的目光自己却有种压不住的窃喜。 Harry有点想抢走Malfoy手上的蛋糕，希望Malfoy把那双如钢琴家修长的手放在自己的胸肌上，发亮眼睛只注视着自己。  
Harry自以为隐蔽的注视好像被Malfoy察觉——那金发男人勾起唇角，优雅地用叉子切下一小块奶油蛋糕叉起，奶油蛋糕被举到薄唇前，乳白的鲜奶油沾上了柔软的唇瓣，但他没有直接张口吃下那小块蛋糕，他慢条斯理地张开嘴唇，粉色的舌尖探出，绕着那小块蛋糕划了一个圈，才灵活地一勾把蛋糕卷入口中。轻轻咀嚼吞咽后，那人才又伸出舌尖舔掉了唇瓣上的白色鲜奶油。  
被挑衅看轻了！ Harry忍不住这么觉得——这混蛋一举一动都在嘲讽自己！可恶！一股莫名的闷火从心底燃起，Harry觉得Malfoy就是在用手中那块蛋糕暗示自己，暗示他如何被金发男人玩弄于手掌心，只能任由他调戏、跟随他的步调、最后再毫无力反抗地任他一口口吃掉。  
昨晚火辣的性爱完全就是这男人一场随心所欲的游戏，而他就像是垂涎的狼犬盯着主人手中的饵食，无法抗拒本能，只能任由主人逗弄嬉戏，却在取悦主人后被狠狠一脚踹开。  
今天早上也是，男人想要，而他就只能屈服，献上自己。就算后来他翻身在上，但他仍没取得任何掌控的权力，就连对等的竞争对抗的位置也没拿到，那场欢爱的主导权和节奏自始至终都掌握在Malfoy的手（长腿和屁股）中。  
Harry忿忿不平，这混蛋不能因为自己没经验就任意欺压自己！对，他只是没经验而已！ Glyffindor最不怕困难和挑战了，他会能迅速累积经验掀翻这外强中干的混蛋的！对，他只是需要快速地学会各种性爱的知识和技巧，一旦他掌握了，他一定能狠狠地把一切还报到这家伙身上！嗯，就像他自己说的，把他操到哭！他会让他流着眼泪恳求自己的！  
Harry放下咖啡站起身大步走出办公室，他走进厕所进入隔间，放下马桶盖坐下，掏出手机开始查询。第一次查这种事情让他有些害羞，但很快他就被网路上各种千奇百怪、让人脸红心跳的介绍勾起了强烈的好奇心——他想把那些看起来违反人体工学的姿势都让Malfoy尝试一遍，而那性感的混蛋会有多美味呢？在之前那几个最普通姿势下的Malfoy就已让人销魂疯狂了，更加色情的Malfoy会不会使自己崩溃？ Harry挫败地咽下唾沫，光是粗浅地幻想了一下Malfoy他就有些控制不住下身的反应了！这样不行！他怎么能这么轻易的溃败！不行，他真的见识太少了！ Harry吸了口气，下定决心，戳开了那个网路上众人推荐的视频网页连结。原本他是没兴趣去看别人怎么做爱的，但如果这样能让他习惯一些色情的画面，而能对Malfoy有些免疫抵抗的能力就好了。网页里五花八门的视频有些乱花他的眼，他不知如何选择，随意点开了一个。影片开始没多久他就有些皱眉，片子里的男人们身材不能说不好，但这样去看别人的裸体和私密的地方总让他感觉无比怪异，甚至有些恶心，他原本因幻想Malfoy而升起的欲望都不知不觉消退了。 GV没有过多的前戏，很快进入了正题，做top的男人把bottom的男人摆成了一个开放的姿势，插入了进去。 Harry看着小萤幕里的男人做着激烈的活塞运动，越看越烦躁，感觉毫无帮助——不仅完全看不出来怎样的技巧能让bottom舒服到崩溃，也完全激不起他的性欲，他怀疑这样是否能提供他任何免疫Malfoy的刺激的能力。一道调侃的声音打断了他的思绪，“原来我们伟大的救世主如此欲求不满吗？昨晚和今天早上还不够喂饱你？”  
Harry惊得一下站起，反射性将手机藏到了身后，抬头却发现自己和Malfoy无比靠近。 “你、你怎么可以进来！”他窘迫而想装出生气的样子。 “我来找我翘班太久的下属有什么不可以？”Malfoy更逼近他，鼻尖快碰到Harry的鼻尖。 Harry觉得自己好像闻到了Malfoy身上沐浴液的气息，“当然不可以！这里是厕所！你怎么可以闯进来！我明明锁门了！”Malfoy挥了挥手中的魔杖对Harry锁门的言论嗤之以鼻，“你又没在上厕所——”他拉长声音，呼吸打在了Harry肌肤上，“倒是在做更见不得人的事情啊。”  
“我、我——“Harry一时想不到什么理由能搪塞，Malfoy把他如钢琴家的手指放到Harry胸膛上，比Harry幻想地更令他颤抖的戳了戳他的胸肌，“你就这么欲求不满？”  
Harry想说他才没有，但他原本消退下去的兄弟却在嗅到Malfoy的气息时迅速立起，他现在实在说不出否认的话语，只能努力往后退了退，希望Malfoy不要发现自己的反应。  
但Malfoy另一手放到了Harry腰后止住了他，更直接把自己的身体压了上来——Harry硬起的阴茎直接顶到了Malfoy的小腹，Harry觉得自己简直要烧起来了！ Malfoy在Harry全身僵硬的时候摸过了Harry的手机，在Harry阻止不及的时候迅速翻看了Harry方才查看过的页面。他表情怪异，好像想努力压下爆笑的冲动，像他好像终于有了一丝良心，不忍伤害Harry脆弱的自尊似的。但良心这种东西从来就不是一个Malfoy会有的东西，他忍了几秒后还是大笑了出来。他在Harry怒视的目光下夸张地抹掉眼角的笑泪，“哈哈…Potter，原来你没经验没到这种程度…哈，居然会查那些青少年才会查的问题…”他忍不住又泻出了些笑。  
Harry气愤地瞪他，心里更气自己，为何这人如此过份恶劣了，自己下半身顶着他的欲望却没有丝毫消退，反而更胀痛了几分。  
Malfoy终于止住了笑，但还是勾着嘴角，他戳在Harry胸肌上的指尖隔着薄薄的衬衫和内衣开始在那饱满的肌肉上画圈，“想学怎么不让我教你？ ”  
Harry忍住没说自己就是想对付他而已。 Malfoy夸张地叹口气，“是啦你当然不会问我，我肯定是世界上你最后才会询问的人。”Harry不知是不是该附和，Malfoy侧头靠近Harry脖颈，对着Harry的颈动脉呼气，“可是我会是最好的老师喔！”他把Harry手机萤幕掐灭，放进自己口袋里，“你看那个是什么都学不到的。只有真操实干才能有所领会的。”Malfoy抬起大腿蹭了蹭Harry硬起的胯部。  
“啰嗦死了！”Harry掩饰自己的窘迫装出一身气势一把把Malfoy压到了门板上，“想当老师就直接开始！”  
“呵，急性子的狮子，”Malfoy拉开Harry的手转过身，“看来你不会有耐心学习如何诱惑地脱人衣服。”他直接一挥魔杖消失了自己的裤子，他胸口压上门板，向后翘起他那邪恶的完美屁股，他握住Harry左手压在自己左侧臀瓣上，在自己的左手上施了个润滑咒再对整个厕所施了个隔音咒后把魔杖丢到了地上。他右手拉开自己右侧臀瓣，并示意Harry拉开左边，接着他满是滑液的左手向后握住Harry的右手，把滑液抹满Harry手指，拉着Harry手指来到那被展露出来的粉红穴口前。他覆着Harry的手让他屈起其他手指，只保留两人的食指，他引导两根食指戳了戳自己微微收缩的括约肌，把滑液涂抹开来，接着以自己修长的食指带着Harry粗圆的食指一起顶入了那个穴道。他闷哼了一声，而Harry感觉自己的手指被四周软肉紧紧箍住，尽管早上做得如此激烈，Malfoy的穴道现在又收了回去，紧得不可思异。 Malfoy的食指引领着Harry的食指在自己屁股里转了转，向四面按压，接着带着他去戳按贴近下侧的一处突起，“记住这里，摸起来像栗子状的，这是前列腺，”Malfoy喘了一下，继续说，“揉揉它。”  
Harry用圆润的指腹压了压那处弹性的地方，听到Malfoy轻抽了口气，接着他左右挪动去揉按那里，听到了Malfoy更多闷哼，“很好。现在，抽出去再插进来，保持磨蹭到前列腺。”Malfoy握着Harry的手开始来回进出。 Harry瞪着眼前的景象赤红了眼睛，两人一白一麦色的手正陷入饱满的臀肉往两侧拉开，剩余的两只手紧握在一起，一起插入那湿漉漉的嫩红洞穴带着咕噜咕噜的水声来回抽插把那紧致的肉洞渐渐插得松软，而那色情的家伙开始哼哼唧唧地呻吟，微微晃动屁股放浪地迎合两人手指的入侵，鼓励他更用力更快速去抽插辗磨那块秘地。 “嗯哼，再多加一根手指。”浅金发的男人呻吟着下指令。 Harry想像不出世界上哪里能有比这人更加色情的人了。他根本就是色情的化身。  
Harry在Malfoy指示下塞入了第二根手指，他们把那小小的洞开放成收缩不拢的圆，Malfoy抽出自己的手叫停，“好了。”  
“再等等，”Harry把第三第四只手指插入，想看看能不能再逼出更多Malfoy的呻吟。 Malfoy闷哼着让屁股吞吐着Harry粗圆的四根手指，穴口被撑到极限。他把手向后抓住Harry顶起裤裆的硬物，飞快拉下Harry的裤链将那粗大炽热的东西解放出来。在Harry四指一齐磨过Malfoy前列腺时他压不住放大了呻吟，他握住那粗大的炽热硬物撸动，技巧性地抚过囊袋，用指尖划过茎身。 Malfoy用他长指指腹压了压Harry阴茎敏感的系带，手指绕着冠沟转了一圈，指甲轻扣马眼，Harry实在无法再忍耐，抽出手指，猛然将自己的性器差入那阖不拢只能发出色情水声的洞里。  
Malfoy双手向前抵住门板，Harry自己右手取代Malfoy离开的手来把那肉感的臀瓣掰开，让自己的昂扬可以轻易撞击到最深处。  
“嗯哼，角度往下一点，对，去磨那里，”Malfoy一边呻吟一边指挥，“嗯—快一点，嗯对，就是这样。”  
Harry汗水从额角滑落，这太舒服了，但他得忍住。他用力的抽插，用腰腿的力量去撞击，他不只要这样，不能只有他舒爽得失神，他要的是征服这个男人，让他颤抖让他哭泣。但Malfoy压住他的手臂，喘着气说，“换姿势，”Harry不想放慢节奏，但Malfoy说，“你不是想学各种姿势？”  
他往前一缩屁股，让Harry的性器滑出去，转身挪向马桶。他单膝跪在马桶盖上，双手撑在水箱盖上，他转头向Harry眨眼，“来。”  
Harry箭步上前，一把掰开Malfoy屁股，猛然将自己再次用力捣入，Malfoy呻吟着把重心移到跪着的膝盖上，另一条长腿微微悬空抬起，Harry没等Malfoy指示便把手臂从那条腿下穿过，让它挂到自己臂弯上。他拉开臂弯，让那条长腿大大打开，转着自己阴茎插入的角度要找到让身前男人疯狂崩溃的点。  
两人肉体拍打的声音在狭小的厕间里回响，两人的衬衫的逐渐被汗湿浸透。 Malfoy一腿悬挂着无法施力，只能努力收缩肠肉去绞紧Harry不停进攻的炽热。 Harry粗喘着，但终于看到Malfoy的腿开始打颤，呻吟声开始破碎，他想加速猛攻，却又再次被Malfoy喊停，“换正面。”  
“不，我们继续，”Harry拒绝。 Malfoy喘着气但语带嘲讽，“呵，你想继续但我腻了。你想如此单调是永远学不好性爱的，Potter。”Harry皱眉，却只能抽身退后，Malfoy转过身，把一条长腿勾到Harry腰上，“把我抱起来，”他下令。  
Harry双手从Malfoy大腿内侧穿过，再捧住那已经被他捏红的屁股肉，将他整个人抱起。 Malfoy搂住Harry脖颈，的双腿折叠挂在Harry两侧臂弯上，压在自己的肋骨两侧，臀部垂着，蹭着Harry湿漉的性器，自己硬胀的性器则蹭着Harry的腹肌。 Harry捧起Malfoy屁股，对准那贪婪收缩的孔洞，挺身而入。他双手向上抛起Malfoy屁股，同时抽出粗大的阴茎，然后在那肉臀落下时用力向上顶入。他支撑着Malfoy全身的重量，两人靠着重力加速度疯狂交合。在Harry的臂力下两人交合得越来越狂放热烈，淫靡的水声连成一片，又被激烈如热情鼓掌的肉体拍打声所淹没。 Malfoy爽得尖叫，Harry也无法再忍耐，低吼出声。 Malfoy绞着体内膨大的阴茎盘上巅峰，尖叫着射了Harry一身，Harry同时吼着射入Malfoy体内深处，灌满那甬道。  
Harry喘着气放下Malfoy，Malfoy双腿落地上身却仍挂在Harry身上急促地喘息。两人的胸膛贴着对方的大力起伏，好一阵子才都渐渐平复呼吸。  
Malfoy捡起魔杖，变出了自己的裤子，对两人施了十数个清理一新，消去了两人体表和浸透衣服的汗水及精液。但不断有Harry的白浊从Malfoy的肉洞里流出，Malfoy施了个报时咒，然后掏出个手巾塞进了自己的穴道里，把流淌的白浊堵住。  
“不清乾净？”Harry脸红着问。 “没时间，五分钟后有个会议。”Malfoy一脸镇定平淡地回答。  
“要开会你还拉着我做？就不怕迟到？”Harry皱眉。  
“别推到我身上，明明是你想要的，色情的Potter。”Malfoy对他邪笑，“而且我看过时间的，我不认为你这没经验的小男孩能在我屁股里撑超过半小时，而事实上我预测的很准不是吗？”  
Harry恼怒地黑了脸，但只能无可奈何地跟着Malfoy去开会，在整场会议里什么都没听进去，看着会议室主席台上镇定自若风度翩翩主持会议的Malfoy，他的思绪总会不停想到那个男人屁股里正塞着手帕堵住自己灌满的精液。


End file.
